


Когда взойдёт солнце?

by tinuvielf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen, Secrets, Shinigami
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Отправив Ичиго за финальной версии Гецуги Теншо, Ишшин сталкивается с проблемами, тянущимися ещё с давних лет.





	Когда взойдёт солнце?

Мальчишка, вняв его наставлениям, уселся поудобнее, положив меч себе на колени. Ичиго уже ушёл в свой внутренний мир, когда экс-капитан пробормотал последние предупреждения о Зангецу и, не удержавшись, вспомнил, как сам однажды точно так же пошёл сражаться со своим мечом.

Что происходит сейчас там, в его перевёрнутом сознании? Что происходит в Сообществе душ? Хоть у них и есть в запасе две тысячи часов, какова вероятность, что Ичиго действительно получит финальную версию Гецуги, и при этом всё обойдётся без последствий? Куросаки и сам не знал, какой Они дёрнул его за язык сказать, что парню обязательно нужно научиться этому удару. Как теперь всё пойдёт? У них ведь и так оставалось не очень много времени, а сражение с Зангецу может не то, что не помочь, а даже ухудшить ситуацию!

\- Когда ты ему скажешь?

Неужели Ишшин настолько погрузился в раздумья, что не смог заметить, как сам пришёл в свой собственный внутренний мир? Бывший тайчо ведь не собирался покидать Дангай, чтобы, в случае опасности, защитить мальчишку, а всё равно ведь оказался здесь... Понятно, почему - только одно существо могло дать ответ на вопросы, которые терзали мужчину. Или подсказать, где следует искать их.

Куросаки не хотелось сейчас открывать глаза и вновь видеть перевёрнутое небо, которое, наверное, безумно похоже на то, что видит Ичиго, приходя к себе в душу. То есть, нет, давно уже пора перестать ошибаться в последовательности, сначала был его мир и только потом – Ичиго. Проклятая схожесть... Ишшин вроде уже привык за эти годы, но когда вихрь событий закрутился с невероятной силой, прежнее спокойствие начало изменять шинигами, волнуя сердце и душу. Однажды принятые решения уже не казались ему истинными и единственно верными. Опять распутье и что выбрать? Снова, как и пятнадцать лет назад, от одного слова зависит будущее, возможно, не только его и Ичиго, но всего Сообщества душ вообще.

\- Так когда? – спокойно повторил Энгецу, не желая приближаться. За сотни лет жизни Куросаки довелось узнать характер своего зампакто со многих сторон, но, увы, не со всех. Имея за плечами опыт капитанства в Готее и тысячи битв, так смешно стоять перед духовным мечом подобно неопытному мальчишке и гадать, замирая от непонятной тревоги, что тот придумал снова.

Тяжкая участь должна была достаться Ичиго...

\- Ещё не время, - не открывая глаз, ответил мужчина и почувствовал, как воздух вокруг начал становиться жарче.

Во внутреннем мире временного шинигами, когда он грустит или ему плохо, идёт дождь. Такой род наказания выбрал себе Зангецу, а его «прародитель» другой; здесь, в минуты боли и горести для старшего Куросаки, всё пылает жаром, невыносимая духота сводит с ума, и плывёт марево.

Слишком быстро всё завертелось. Ишшин знал, что так и будет, но всё равно, чересчур стремительным оказался для него адский водоворот. Вряд ли даже Урахара, и заваривший эту кашу, был готов к происходившему, ведь он сейчас лежал в фальшивой Каракуре ничком на земле, заливая каменное крошево своей кровью... Одно за другим вставали новые препятствия, какие-то обстоятельства, которые они не учли, и шинигами не знал, сможет ли принять, как должное, все последствия.

\- Когда ты расскажешь ему правду?

Это был другой голос – молодой, звонкий, но с теми же проникновенно-бархатными нотками, которые никто другой не сможет повторить. Зангецу, чтоб его... Что же они тогда с Урахарой навертели, что зампакто Ичиго мог спокойно переходить в чужие внутренние миры, оставаясь при этом в собственном?! Пришёл, как к себе домой... Интересно, он так часто посещал только одного своего создателя, или второму тоже доставалось? Куросаки пришлось взять на себя почти все тяготы заботе о мальчике, Урахаре же куда больше повезло... будь торгаш ближе знаком с Зангецу, он бы никогда не рискнул втягивать результат одного эксперимента в новые опыты!

Совладать с чувствами в присутствии одного только Энгецу и без того сложно, появление же ещё одного зампакто грозило волной сомнений и противоречий, из паутины которых тайчо не выпутаться. С Зангецу простые трюки не пройдут, он мастер читать души и воздействовать на самые тонкие её струны!

\- Я буду молчать до последнего, - решительно ответил мужчина, взглянув на подростка.

Стоявший напротив Тенса Зангецу, не выказывая абсолютно никаких эмоций, наклонил голову, изучая его лицо. Что, очередная проверка, что так часто устраивала своему шинигами старшая копия? Нет, куда хуже, потому что перед мысленным взором бывшего тайчо вновь встала крохотная комнатка, где он вместе с Урахарой склонился над тайным приказом из Сейрейтея, по которому следовало принять все меры для защиты от возможного нападения. Что они могли противопоставить могуществу Хогиоку, если бы артефакт, не дай Ками, попал в чужие руки? Ничего! Страх перед последствиями и неизбежными жертвами вынудил Ишшина согласиться... а потом все годы терзаться и мучиться.

\- Вот как? И на сколько же тебя хватит? – только Тенса мог так усмехаться – не показывая своих эмоций, но чтобы оппонента пробирало изнутри, мурашки бежали по телу, и сердце пропускало удар, если столкнуться взглядом с опасными карими глазами. Как с ним управлялся Ичиго? И вообще, кто кем управлял? Ишшин до сих пор не мог поверить, что вот это создание, куда более смертоносное, чем его Энгецу и – да, мужчина был уверен – даже Рюджинджакка Главнокомандующего, подчинялось неопытному ребёнку!

Как и всегда, духовный меч старшего Куросаки предпочёл скрыться, едва во внутренний мир вступил его маленький визави. Ишшин так до сих пор и не знал, простил ли зампакто своего хозяина за то, что пришлось сделать. Тогда шинигами говорил, с трудом подыскивая слова, объяснял, какая на них возложена ответственность, что никто иной не сможет защитить Сообщество душ! Энгецу сказал, что понимает необходимость их поступка, и вроде бы смирился... но каждый раз, когда оригинал и видоизменённая копия оказывались рядом, напряжение в воздухе достигало предела. Ишшин, смутно тревожась из-за Зангецу или Тенсы, невольно подливал масла в огонь, и из-за появлявшегося от жары марева оба зампакто казались практически идентичным.

Что они испытывали друг к другу, эти альфа и бета? Ненависть? Ревность? Непонимание? Может быть, жалость? А если да, то кто к кому?

\- На твоей стороне прежде была удача... только благодаря ей Ичиго до сих пор ещё ничего не понимает.

\- Сам он никогда не догадается, - хмуро парировал Куросаки охрипшим голосом, с трудом сглотнув.

\- Верно. Будь не так, ваш план давно бы уже провалился, вам повезло, что ему никто до сих пор не рассказал, - Зангецу, в отличие от своего прототипа, нравилось играть в «гляделки»; Ишшин никогда не выдерживал взгляд от взрослой копии, а уж от Тенсы, который неизменно напоминал об Ичиго... Вот и в этот раз мужчина начал смотреть в сторону. – У него осталось очень мало времени, даже меньше чем я надеялся. После событий в Уэко процессы идут практически неконтролируемо, я больше не могу их сдерживать, - под давлением этого голоса шинигами медленно опускал голову... как будто это помогло бы спрятаться или разом решить все накопившиеся проблемы. Никто, кроме него, с ними не разберётся, Урахара уже не придёт, и только Ишшину отвечать за то, что капитаны тогда сотворили! – Промолчишь – и вскоре пойдёт настоящее разрушение. Сейчас Ичиго можно спасти... он ещё умеет бояться и в бою в фальшивой Каракуре показал свой страх, - зампакто на мгновение помедлил. В пылающем воздухе внезапно разлился леденящий холод. – Но ведь тебе это не нужно, шинигами, и ты толкнул моего хозяина дальше, к обрыву, чтобы получить сокрушительное оружие...

Что он мог ответить? Козырей в рукаве у Ишшина не было, он не мог отрицать правды. То, что Куросаки и Урахара создали для защиты от Хогиоку, грозило вот-вот либо растерять свою мощь, либо стать вовсе неуправляемым.

Чёртов Киске! Свалил все проблемы на него, как будто Куросаки по собственной воле сотворил и стоявшее перед ним существо, и его хозяина!

\- Уверен, что Ичиго продержится до конца битвы с Айзеном, - твёрдо ответил он мечу. – В твоих интересах же способствовать этому.

\- Ну и что? – повёл головой тот, и капюшон сполз на одно плечо мальчишки. – Шинигами, ты же знаешь, ни я, ни твой меч не будем учить тебя, как принимать решения или как спасать мир. Но я хочу спросить, что будет потом, после вашей победы? Видишь, я уже принял такую форму, - произнёс Зангецу, положив ладонь себе на грудь, - и пришлось сказать хозяину, что это – мой облик в банкае. Может быть, это и правда так, благодаря тебе и тому исследователю, я сам не всё понимаю. Только Ичиго не настолько глуп, чтобы ничего не видеть, и однажды он спросит, что был за тот монстр в мире Пустых, что стало со мной... Не получив ответа, твой сын пойдёт к тебе. А что ты ему скажешь?

Ксо, загнал-таки в угол! Куросаки и без чужих подсказок знал, что придёт время и надо будет раскрыть мальчишке глаза на истинную природу его сил шинигами. Чёртов эксперимент, когда они с Урахарой решили соединить последние достижения учёных Сообщества душ и исследователей из Генсея! На тот случай, если Ичиго раньше узнает правду об отце, исследователи даже заготовили целую плеяду историй о том, как в семьях проводников передавались по наследству какие-то черты зампакто. Не повезло только, что Ишшин сам уверился в их правдивости...

Снова та, проклятая картинка перед глазами. Собственный голос с сомнением спросил:

\- А что будет, если у нас не получится?

Киске прятался в тени, предпочитая не показывать коллеге по заговору лицо, Ишшин гадал тогда – почему? Потом только мужчина понял, что Урахару тоже терзали страх противоречия... может, тайные опасения Куросаки вовсе не были ложью? Может, и правда, именно его слова подтолкнули обоих к преступлению?

\- То же, что бывает со всеми неудавшимися экспериментами, - глухо произнёс исследователь.

\- Что он для тебя, - продолжал, между тем, Тенса, - сын или оружие, которое можно легко заменить другим, когда оно сломается? А ведь оно непременно сломается и очень скоро, вы настойчиво подводите его к концу. Что ты сделаешь после этого? – голос зампакто сделался жёстче, глаза сузились, Ишшин почувствовал себя в опасности в своём же внутреннем мире!

«Урахара, Урахара, что мы с тобой создали? Не Хогиоку нужно было бояться, а его... его!»

В пространстве вдруг разнёсся звон мечей, и по щеке подростка заструилась кровь. Зангецу стёр её пальцем, долго рассматривал непонятным взглядом и вдруг, не мигая, уставился на мужчину.

\- И?

\- Я – шинигами, - с расстановкой произнёс Куросаки. – Мой долг – защищать Сообщество душ, я и должен ставить общие интересы превыше своих собственных. Если ради спасения придётся пожертвовать Ичиго, я... я готов.

«Правда, готов? Я не знаю. Если бы это была обычная жертва, то... но ведь его участь куда ужаснее!»

\- Вот как... – ни тени эмоций, напрасно мужчина старался угадать реакцию зампакто. Тенса помолчал немного и накинул на голову капюшон. – Значит, всё-таки оружие. Мне всё ясно, шинигами, - добавил он, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

В этот момент мужчину как будто перестали удерживать невидимые путы, яд в его собственном теле, и Ишшин, встрепенувшись, рванулся следом.

\- Подожди! – меч остановился, чтобы взглянуть на него через плечо. – Ты понимаешь, что Ичиго не должен узнать об этом разговоре? – а если сейчас Тенса всё-таки расскажет мальчишке правду?! Да Ичиго и без Гецуги Теншо натворит всего!

\- Ты зря беспокоишься об этом. Я – зампакто, я защищаю Ичиго, а не эфемерное общество.

\- Тогда... – ему кое-что пришло в голову, и Куросаки никак не мог это понять. Оно просто не укладывалось в его сознании. – Если ты заботишься о хозяине, почему настаиваешь на том, чтобы я всё ему объяснил?

\- А разве это не очевидно? – нельзя было понять, насмехался ли Зангецу или говорил серьёзно. Но только холод снова ледяными мурашками пополз по спине шинигами, мгновенно парализуя. – Не зная истины, он стремится к собственной гибели, бьётся, не жалея себя, и этим только усугубляет своё положение. Каждое новое сражение превращает Ичиго в ещё более страшного монстра, как раз такого, какой вам и нужен, верно? Он получит Гецугу, - спокойно добавил парень перед тем, как растаять в воздухе, - но у тебя ещё будет время, чтобы пожалеть об этом.

Когда проводник душ и его меч остались вдвоём, оцепенение прошло. Покачнувшись, как пьяный, Ишшин схватился за рукоять катаны – жест, прежде придававший ему уверенности, не сработал. Глубокий выдох, вдох, ещё одна попытка сконцентрироваться и рассеять сомнения. Кажется, или Куросаки вместо того, чтобы распутать узел проблем, разрубил его?

\- Мне неведом страх человеческой души, - мужчина невольно вздрогнул, услышав снова чужую поступь. То уже был Энгецу, но... Ками-сама, как же они всё-таки похожи! – Однако ты боишься, - утвердительно произнёс духовный меч, - и мечешься, не зная, что выбрать.

\- Так подскажи! – сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он просил – да, вот так, почти унижаясь, просил дать ответ. – Подскажи мне!..

\- Ты же слышал, - Ишшин стоял к нему спиной, но всё-таки понял, что тот развернулся и зашагал прочь, - я не собираюсь тебя учить.

Перевёрнутое небо растаяло, сменившись тёмными стенами Дангая. Куросаки моргнул, не сразу поняв, что вернулся в реальность, обернулся и обомлел.

Ичиго не было.

Экс-капитан нёсся к выходу на пределе шунпо, но ему казалось, что прошли дни, а то и месяцы, пока он добрался до Сообщества душ. Как так получилось? Почему Ичиго ушёл, не дождавшись его? Рассказал ли Тенса... Тяжело дыша, он приземлился на мягкую землю – врата немедленно исчезли, лишив пути к отступлению – и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, ища знакомую реяцу. Сколько времени он беседовал в своём мире с Зангецу, если Урахара и Йоруичи успели его обогнать? Но даже это не страшно... страшнее то, почему эти двое оставили приятеля в Дангае?!

Когда он подоспел, всё уже было кончено. Краем глаза увидев, что принцесса Шихоуин скручивала полуживого предателя Ичимару, Ишшин метнулся дальше, на ходу доставая зампакто. Зачем Куросаки так торопился? Что он собирался делать? «На месте пойму», - решил тайчо и, завидев знакомую фигуру в полосатой панамке, ускорил шаги.

\- Урахара, стой! Подожди, остановись!

Торговец дрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки, зная, что другой проводник душ ещё достаточно далеко. Урахара до последнего ждал, что Ишшин изменит принятое прежде решение, но, поняв, что этого не будет, исследователь сам начал действовать, надеясь, что сможет спрятать мальчишку и сохранить ему жизнь. Эксперимент... да, провалился, однако Киске, вопреки же собственным словам, не мог отнестись к Ичиго так же, как и к другим неудачным опытам. Этот ребёнок того не заслуживал.

Увы, уже поздно: лежавший перед ним на земле Ичиго дёргался в судорогах, униформа шинигами на нём то исчезала, заменяясь обычным белым кимоно, то появлялась вновь. Последний признак, свидетельствующий о том, что если не прекратить всё сейчас, остановить младшего Куросаки потом не сможет никто.

\- Прости, Ичиго, - Киске на мгновение пересёкся взглядом с перепуганным мальчишкой. Тот надеялся на помощь, не понимал, почему вдруг над его шеей нависло острое лезвие чужого зампакто. Мальчишка ещё боится, может, есть надежда... нет, слишком поздно. Нельзя так рисковать. – Я не хочу этого, но не имею права оставлять в живых такую угрозу.

\- Я не... – прошептал парнишка, и кровь хлынула у него горлом. Скосив глаза, Урахара увидел длинную рубленую рану наискось грудь шинигами. Счастье, что его не разрубили надвое... хотя, счастье ли?

Бенихиме опускалась, как в замедленной съёмке, и Ишшин, закусив губу, почти вырвал катану из ножен, готовясь выпустить в торговца Гецугу. Пошло оно всё, он должен хотя бы попытаться спасти Ичиго!

\- Гецуга... Ксо! – Энгецу не отозвался, не поддержал порыв души своего шинигами, и мощной атаки не получилось. – Урахара, стой!

Лезвие Бенихиме лопнуло, и один из осколков скользнул по лицу мужчины, рассёк кожу и разрезал его полосатую шляпу. Шинигами отбросило назад, он столкнулся с бежавшим Ишшином, и оба мужчины кубарем покатились по земле, едва не выронив свои зампакто. Когда всё закончилось, Куросаки, тряся головой, выбрался из-под исследователя и застыл, ощущая, как пересохло горло. Рваный чёрный плащ трепетал на ветру, а опустившийся на одно колено Тенса Зангецу рукой прижимал к себе неподвижного Ичиго.

\- Обманул меня, шинигами? – прищурился подросток, и Ишшин вздрогнул, догадываясь, что всё произошедшее было, скорее всего, спланировано, ксо! – Ты забыл, что я защищаю Ичиго и буду защищать его от любой угрозы, верно?

Бывшие капитаны почти одинаковыми движениями сжали свои духовные мечи, но, кажется, обоих пронзила мысль, что это бессмысленно. Зампакто младшего Куросаки только что продемонстрировал превосходство и возможность сражаться и без хозяина. Одержав такую трудную победу над Айзеном, справятся ли они с его победителем?

Тенса обвёл взглядом сидевших на земле шинигами, оценивая обстановку, и вкрадчиво спросил:

\- Вы оба... хотите ещё спасти Ичиго?

Понимание того, что принятое решение уже давно было изменено, запоздало на столько времени, но всё-таки пришло. Вконец запутавшимся шинигами вдруг показалось, что многоликий клубок проблем, тянувшийся от плаща зампакто, исчез. Капитаны цеплялись всё это время за призрачную уверенность, что один не поддержит другого, перекидывали ответственность, боясь сделать нужный шаг.

Когда же Ишшин и Киске, не сговариваясь, синхронно кивнули, Зангецу улыбнулся уголком губ, а за его спиной как будто встало новое солнце.


End file.
